While cancer mortality is increasing for Native Hawaiians and Filipino Americans, rates are decreasing for most other Asian and Pacific Islanders, and this continued increase is due in part to the increase in lung cancer for Native Hawaiian and Filipino females. Likewise, although tobacco use prevalence among AAPI youth is much lower compared to non-AAPI youth, disparities appear when the ethnicities and gender are disaggregated. Native Hawaiian and Filipino girls smoke at high rates compared to other AAPI girls. The high smoking rates among some ethnic groups indicate that youth prevention programs are not reaching significant portions of our nation's ethnically diverse population. Research is needed to better understand smoking attitudes, behavior, and sociocultural factors among Native Hawaiian and Filipino girls so that "optimally effective" tobacco education programs may be tailored. This pilot project aims to investigate knowledge, attitudes, perceptions, and sociocultural factors that may be related to the high tobacco use among Native Hawaiian and Filipina girls in Hawaii, using community-based participatory research approaches, to develop future innovative culturally-based youth delivered anti-smoking prevention and cessation interventions. This project partners with six community organizations who represent advocates for the Native Hawaiian and Filipino communities, youth health promotion, and tobacco prevention and control in Hawaii. The partners will provide guidance and assistance with planning and implementing this project. Peer facilitators will lead 12-15 ethnically separate focus groups comprised of 6-10 Native Hawaiian and Filipino girls at middle and high schools where the community partners have existing relationships. Focus group questions posed will cover facilitators and barriers toward smoking and strateiges to prevent or stop smoking among their peers. Data analysis will facilitate reliability and validity of the qualitative procedures. The PL and co-PL will separately review notes and audio recordings, and completed data analysis forms will be reviewed together to compare common themes, discuss, and resolve discrepancies. Results will inform a youth led, anti-smoking program relevant for Native Hawaiian and Filipina girls. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]